


ob·ses·sion

by vantaege



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, Taejoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Plot Twists, another taejoon fic, i know i need to update the other fic it’s in the works don’t worry, major deaths, this one is kind of crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantaege/pseuds/vantaege
Summary: “Sshhh, I love you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know you’re all waiting for the update on my first fic, don’t worry it’s in the works and will be updated soon! But I had this idea and hope you all like the plot so far!! This is just a preview it’s not long at all, i just need to know if you all like the plot before I lift it off.

May 3rd. 

 

“But, I love him. I love everything about him, he makes me weak to my knees and send butterflies through me.” He protested, Mrs. Choi sat there listening to every word the boy had to say. She jotted down some notes, he hated the sound of her pen as she wrote down whatever she had to. 

“Are you even listening?” He asked, his leg frequently bounced as he spoke, he was probably too excited. He always was when it came to the person he adored the most. 

“Yes, Taehyung. I’m listening, you know I have to write down notes to get a better view of how you see things, remember?” She said, making sure he understood her process. She didn’t want to upset the boy when he was in his ‘happy place.’ “Oh yeah, so anyways. He’s beautiful, so beautiful...I dream about him, how his lips would feel against mine, how our skin would feel against each others.” He went on and on. 

“Who is he?” Mrs. Choi asked curiously, still not knowing who the boy was talking about. He never gave him a name. Taehyung looked up at the woman and smiled widely, he sat up straight and looked into her eyes. “Kim Namjoon.” He told her. 

With a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out who this Kim Namjoon was. “Is he a friend of yours?” She asked, sitting up in her seat. Taehyung chuckled softly, “you can say that.” He told her, smiling from ear to ear. 

He paused, letting the tension spread through the room purposely. 

“He’s my professor.”


	2. Chapter 1 {Preview}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he that oblivious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE’s THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER FKFKK I HAVENT PROOF READ IT AT ALL SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT PLEASE LEAVE FEED BACK !!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1.

 

May 4th

Taehyung sat in the campus café, he sat there reading over a book he had found interest in as he passed the shelves of many books. ‘Everything You Told Me: by Lucy Dawson.’ 

He was so caught up in his own world, eyebrows lifted once the dark plot twists came up. A smile grew on his face as he pictured the scenes in his mind, his eyes scanned over every word. Satisfied with where the story is going, he was pulled from his trance when his boyfriend Jungkook sat down across from him. “Hi baby.” Jungkook said softly pecking his cheek, settling his things down on the table before properly getting comfortable in his set. 

Taehyung slowly looked up at him and cleared his throat. “Ah, hello babe.” He responded, a soft smile appeared on his face. “What are you reading?” The younger asked, as he unwrapped his bagel. 

Taehyung down at the book and shrugged, “nothing important.” He answered, closing the book. The black haired boy licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend cover his bagel with cream cheese. “Aw, come on baby. You know I’m always interested in the things you like.” Jungkook argued but Taehyung just shook his head. “It’s not important, also I wanted to ask you if you still had Mr. Kim’s number?” He asked him, rubbing his hands together, anticipation taking over him. 

“Yeah, why?” He asked, devouring the bagel like it was his last meal. “I..uh, just need to contact him about the paper we’re suppose to write.” He lied, his face laced with disgust as he watched the younger stuff his face. “And slow the fuck down, you’re going to choke.” He told him, not thinking it was a bad idea right about now. 

He envied his boyfriend. He was good looking, everyone and their moms loved him and wanted him. Taehyung was surprised when he had asked him out, out of all people. But the thing is Taehyung was finished with Jungkook, he didn’t care or love him anymore. He just wanted him gone already. 

“Well okay, I’ll forward it to you.” He said, his dow eyes looked up at the older as he stood up. “You’re leaving?” He asked him, pouting a bit. “I wanted you stay with me...you never stay with me for breakfast anymore...or lunch, you cancel our dinner dates and..” he sighed, taking out his phone shaking his head. “There, it’s forward to you.” He told him, locking his phone. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and nodded, “I told you my reasons Jungkook...” He sighed. “Let’s talk about this some other time yeah?” He said, “thanks.” And with that he walked away. 

 

“I love you too.” Jungkook sighed. 

 

— — —

The day went by slow, all Taehyung wanted to see was Mr. Kim Namjoon, he wanted to see those beautiful dimples crease into his cheeks when someone get one of the questions right. He sighed and licked his lips slowly as he clicked on his number into his phone. 

 

He smiled happily just looking at the number before pressing on the text message icon. Taehyung suddenly got nervous, he hesitated but started typing away a lie that he could use to meet up with the man. 

‘Um...hello Mr. Kim, this is one of your students. Kim Taehyung.’ He pressed sent right away, licking his lips uncontrollably. Seconds later there was a reply, he gasped lightly with wide eyes but that soon turned into a bright smile. 

‘Message from ‘Mine’ ‘ 

‘Ah, yes. Taehyung, is there anything I can help you with?’ The message said. 

Taehyung smiled at his phone, biting his lip as he thought of numerous ways to answer this very question. ‘Can I take you out.’ ‘Can you touch me? I’m feeling lonely.’ ‘Fuck yes, I want you!’ All these thoughts were more or less than dirty, but that wasn’t the first time he’s thought about the man in that way. 

He dreamed of him touching him and owning him. He had thoughts of the man daily even in the middle of class he’d get an erection just thinking about the man manhandling him and controlling him in the right way. He hummed at the thought of kissing his lips, but slowly came back to reality. 

Taehyung looked down at the text message again rereading it a few more times as he smiled brightly once again. ‘Um, I know this is probably really embarrassing but I need a tutor for your class and since you know everything. I wondered if you could teach me?’ He licked his lip again before pressing sent. 

Shortly after he hit send a message popped up, ‘hey baby, can we talk..?’ A text from Jungkook popped up which made Taehyung roll his eyes. ‘Not now, I have somewhere to be.’ He sent without hesitation. The boy waited and waited for Mr. Kim to reply, ‘fuck, fine...’ the message from his disappointment of a boyfriend showed up. Taehyung was getting really agitated, he swiped away Jungkook’s text. 

As he had lovey and sexual thoughts about Namjoon, he also had thoughts about Jungkook but the total opposite. He thought about slitting his throat, or poisoning his drink and watching as he slowly died right in front of him. He smiled to the thought of it but soon gotten interrupted by the ‘ding’ of his phone. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m fully booked this semester. Maybe next semester.’ 

Taehyung eyebrows furrowed as he read the text over and over. That wasn’t something he wanted to hear or see. That wasn’t the answer he wanted at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions or anything that’ll be helpful thank you!!


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!

HI GUYS I UPDATED THE CHAPTER I FINALLY FINISHED SO PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD THAT CHAPTER ALSO I DID NOT PROOF READ IT OR ANYTHING ITS LITERALLY 3AM FOR ME SO PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK <3 FEED BACK IS NEEDED ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THANK YOU LOVELYS

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
